A Show For The Teacher
by Glorious Burden
Summary: During a vacation, the class rep wanted to show Negi her feelings and give him a time of his life. Negi & Ayaka lemon. Got this from a wet dream I had. R&R, no flames!


**A Show For The Teacher**

_Hi guys, I'm back. As for this story, well it came from a dream I had and somehow felt I want to write it. It's not exact, but it's something I wanna make. Forgive me if it's lame because I hadn't made a fic for some time and I'm kind of a bit rusty._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima._

_Couple: Negi and Ayaka._

_Warning: Lemon and probably extreme lime._

_Some notes: Because of the scenes in my dream, I thought that I would rip off from my own story called "The Pink Stripper" (although it's different in here). Now there's nothing wrong with ripping off from my own story now is it? Hope you like this one. Besides, I want to make this out of boredom and the dream I had seems so vivid. And it may have something to do after my other Negima story "Breaking The Curse."_

A 15 year old prodigy and professor Negi Springfield, his 31 girls and his friends Chamo and Kotaro are on their way to a beautiful tropical resort island somewhere in the Pacific (remember Negima OVA Haru?). They are there for a vacation and Ayaka Yukihiro is nice enough to treat them all. It has been good at Mahora Academy, but now they need a well deserved break from their work and from their many adventures, and this is the ideal choice.

They were all having fun like they had when they come here for the first time. They continue to have fun until into the night. When they were about to call it a night, Ayaka came up close to Negi and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in my room, I got something good for you", and then walked to her room. Negi wondered what she has in store for him.

After having all the fun at the tropical bar and the girls returning to their rooms, Negi heads towards her room. Negi pushed up his glasses and knocks at the door. "Ayaka? It's Negi." he calls from the outside. "Come in." a voice answers but somehow sounds very seductive. He enters the room but then Ayaka caught him by covering his eyes with her hands then proceeds to blindfold him with a cloth, the mark of Mahora imprinted in it.

"Uh, Ayaka? What is this?" Negi asked, feeling surprised. "Oh it's alright Negi." Ayaka's voice responded from the darkness. Ayaka locks the door and made sure of it while she's at it then pulled Negi by his wrist and leading him to a chair. She straps Negi's hands on the arms and his ankles on the chair's feet. Negi could feel the room being slightly air conditioned.

A little while later Ayaka undoes the blindfold. Negi can at last see but then... his face went bloody red and blood threatens to leak from his nose upon the sight in front of him. "WH-WHA-A-T THE?! AYAKA?!" he cried out, his jaw dropping like it weighs a ton.

He gazes upon the sight in front of him, Ayaka wearing nothing but her very sexy pair of bikini. Black and white were on each side or half of it. There was only one light lighted in the room, giving her a spotlight usage. And Negi caught a sight of a pole behind her and can hear music in the backround. Now here she is, standing in a sexy pose and smiling seductively before him.

"A-A-Ayaka? Wh-What is the meaning of this? You can untie me now if you don't mind." Negi said still in surprise, and can't help but to stare at her. "Don't worry Negi. I'm gonna give a show you won't forget. Besides, I said to you that I love you, but I want to express it." Ayaka said sweetly.

"But why this?"

"Oh nothing, just something that I want to do in a long time. So can you do me a favor and watch me for pleasure?"

"...OK then, if that's what you want."

"I'm glad. Just relax teacher, and enjoy."

'So this is the surprise she was telling me about huh? Figures as much she would do this. But since I'm an Englishman, I could not be rude to girls.' Negi thought as he watches helplessly as Ayaka dances erotically in front of him. She dances to the beat of her favorite tunes, ones that are very slow and sexy and she can dance easily to the rhythm and some instrumentals.

She sways her hips as she dances to the beat like a pro. Ayaka dances very close to Negi. Then she goes to the metal pole she placed in her room and held on it tight. Ayaka grinds her body against it slow and hard, pleasing Negi as well as herself. Negi just stares at her and starts to feel his hormones going overboard.

Ayaka holds on to the pole very tight and pressed her body against it as hard as she could. She then dances very sexily, swaying her hips to the music. One hand of hers went down to caress her clit while still dancing. Through the small piece of her bikini, she could feel herself getting wet; and horny too.

She rubs the steel on the valley of her breasts as she rubs herself on the pole once more then again dances. Negi then notices what she was about to do next, Ayaka slithers down the shoulder straps.

"See these Negi?" Ayaka purred as she begins to expose her large breasts by slowly taking off her upper bikini. 'Oh my goodness!' Negi exclaims in his thoughts as he sweats a lot, his nose begins to spray blood, his face is as red as the blood leaking out and his little manhood can't go further due to his pants.

Then Ayaka goes back to the pole and plasters herself there. Ayaka then reaches behind her to unhook the clasp and throws it onto Negi's lap, her large breasts now exposed and bouncing. "Now Negi, I want you to watch me." she calls to him sexily.

Ayaka joyfully rubbed herself against the metal pole slow and hard. She grinds the valley of her breasts against it with her lower bikini as her only wear. She moans softly, turning Negi more and torturing him pleasurably. Negi's heart is now pounding rapidly as he watches her swerve to the music in a very erotic manner like she's a pro stripper herself.

After Ayaka was finished with the pole after some minutes, she goes to Negi and did an extremely erotic dance in front of him lasting 20 minutes, dancing without the use of the pole this time. Afterwards she goes back to the pole and rubbed herself and the valley of her breasts again. She rubs and grinds herself several times and again dances on the pole like she did before, only sexier than ever before and dancing like there's no tomorrow at all. 28 minutes later, she went back to Negi, her hips can't stop swaying.

"How do you like my show so far Negi? Isn't this fun?" Ayaka asked sexily. "Uh, yeah, you are good..." Negi replied breathless and nearly at a loss for words. "I'm happy that you like it. And I'm more than happy to give you more. Now focus your eyes on me..." Ayaka stated seductively and sweetly.

Ayaka now dances while massaging her large breasts, giving herself some pleasure and moaned Negi's name. She continued to dance more erotically, wanting to make it as sexy as possible, making Negi's erection grow larger under his pants.

She then puts her right leg on the chair and danced while her hands are caressing her wet lowest regions. Negi took notice of the place in her lowest regions being very wet, and it drips down on her left leg. Ayaka seems not to care about it all as she does her routine entertainment.

One of her hands went inside her bikini and rubs her clit, moaning clearly. After pleasuring herself, her hand went out and sees it being coated with her cum. She licked her hand and tasted her own honey. After all that she still does her thing.

The show is not over yet as there's some songs being played. So she goes to the pole once more and dances more erotically for 5 songs. Ayaka truly has a lot of fun doing this, all for Negi. And wanting to impress her young teacher more, she danced with all her might, wanting to make it as sexy as possible. Ayaka does her erotic dance for as many as 24 minutes.

After what it seems to be an eternity of pleasurable torture, the last song was done and she was also finished. She went to her I-Pod and unplugs it. She then goes over to Negi and giving him a sweet yet seductive smile. Negi holds his breath, wondering what she would do next. She went down to unlock the binds on his ankles.

Ayaka then sat on his lap, puts her hands on his cheeks and shoved his face in her breasts, but not hard so that he can still breathe. "So Negi, how was I?" Ayaka asked sweetly this time. "You... so... good, you know that?" Negi answered. "Well, I'm not that experienced." Ayaka blushed from his comment. Then she released him to look him in his charming eyes. Ayaka sees herself enchanted by his brown eyes. Negi was flushed from everything that had happened, and somehow feeling an urge to take her.

Ayaka then puts her face closer to his and kissed him deeply, making Negi's eyes widen. She pressed herself against his body, her breasts squashed against his fine chest. She also grinds her hips on his, feeling his little manhood poking on her and getting aroused by the minute. Eventually Negi relaxed into the kiss and kissed back and closed his eyes.

A minute into the kissing, Ayaka's hands went to unlock the straps that bind his wrists on the chair, freeing him from his restraints. When he felt he was free, Negi carefully stood up and they fall to the floor, kissing each other feverishly. Negi's hands went to massage her breasts and Ayaka moaned into the kiss as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

Later on, she got up and leads him to the bed. Ayaka lied down with Negi on top, and she winks at him that it's alright to do this. Negi felt himself another side inside emerging. With that, he shoved his lips onto hers again, kissing her for all his worth. During the tongue dueling, he takes off her last remaining garment, leaving her in the nude.

As he breaks the kiss, he took this moment to take off his shirt then proceeds to go to her large breasts. "Oh Negi...Negi, oh yes! Please, more, more... Give me more!" Ayaka moaned out. Later, one of his hands goes down to insert a finger in her cunt. Ayaka let out a gasp then began to moan as his finger moves inside. He does this while he still sucks on her right breast and his other hand massaging hard but gently on the left, giving Ayaka such immense pleasure.

Negi added more fingers inside her, making Ayaka go wild. Negi pumped in his fingers more until she climaxed. Ayaka screams in joy at this. He then went up to face her; he can't wait to get inside her. "Ready for this Ayaka?" Negi asked to her. "Yes. Please, make love to me. I want you..." Ayaka said, her tone states that she wants it so bad.

With permission granted Negi took off his short pants and boxers altogether and entered her slowly. Later on, pleasure fills them up and Negi went faster. Ayaka moans louder and the volume keeps on increasing as she bucks her hips to meet his thrusts. Negi hits her g-spot every time as the room was filled with Negi's grunts and Ayaka's sweet moans and screams. Minutes later, the pressure inside them builds, and they reached their peak.

"Aaaaahhhhh!! Negiiiiiiii!!" Ayaka screamed out loud and Negi just grunted at his peak.

Their juices splashed at their hips, mixing with each other. Both are a bit tired, but Ayaka, knowing the horny person she is, wants one more. So she wrapped her legs around his waist, her legs pull him down as she lifted her hips to drive him deeper.

Negi will give her what she wanted. He buried his head on her breast valley as he continues to thrust into her. Ayaka is truly in heaven, feeling immense red hot ecstasy coursing through her. She felt so happy; she wanted to do this in the longest time. "Oh Negi! Please, don't stop! It feels so good!" Ayaka cried in pleasure, Negi enjoys hearing that.

He then moves his lips over hers again, them kissing and tasting their salivated mouths, their tongues dancing together. Many minutes later, together they felt something building inside them again. Knowing they'll reach another climax soon, they intensify their kiss to suppress their screams, fearing the others will hear what they were doing. As they kissed fiercely, they reached their second peak as they reached the feeling of Nirvana.

They broke their kiss to catch their breaths and are very sweaty even though the air con's on; both are very tired from the experience they'll never forget. Negi slumped down to her side, Ayaka cradled him closer.

"How are you Negi?" Ayaka asked him sweetly. "I'm fine, thanks. I really had a good time." Negi replied with a charming smile to her. Ayaka smiled back.

"Thanks. You know, I always wanted to do this for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's my way expressing that I love you, and also to give a time of your life. It is something I do for you and only you, my dear Negi."

"Well, thanks Ayaka. Good night."

"Sweet dreams my beloved Negi."

Ayaka kissed him on the lips before falling easily to sleep together, still connected. She cradled him closer and her arms securing around him and comforting him as if he is her little brother in some sort. They both smile weakly from this great experience. However inside Ayaka's mind, she has plans to this again.

**THE END**

_So did you guys like it? Well, I had to say that this came from a dream I had as I had mentioned above. Somehow I felt I want to write about it, though not everything here is exact, but at least I made what I think happened. So there you go. No negative comments please. Certainly good reviews/comments are appreciated._

_The next one is a supposed sequel to this, and it's a Negi/Setsuna and Konoka lemon fic, so it's a two-shot in one story (and certainly no yuri. Yuck, it grosses me out!). Go check it out!_


End file.
